


The Two Meanings of "Baked"

by MidwestChopper



Series: Shipgrumps Fics [3]
Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bangiplier - Freeform, Coitus Interruptus, Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned polyamory, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Stoned gaming, Weed, foodplay, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Mark try to bake pot brownies, try being the operative word. They get a little hung up on the frosting.<br/>[Now with non-stupid title!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Meanings of "Baked"

**Author's Note:**

> the-nightwing-rises asked:  
> Um, hi! I have a prompt for youuuu~ Soooo, a while after the hazy hookup affair, dan goes and stays over at marks house for a while, (you can figure out the specifics why and when and how long dan stays over, I only have a few things I want in it, more pot smoking and sex in the kitchen, and maybe some video game playing. If you don't feel this prompt I get it, no worries, and thanks~) PS you can twist this prompt a bit to you're liking if you must.  
> \---  
> It ended up with Mark at Dan's instead of the other way around, but I think I covered the rest! I've been turning this prompt over and over for a couple days and I finally got it written!

Dan was shoulders-deep in a kitchen cabinet, blunt in hand, looking for _that goddamn bag of chocolate chips I KNOW it was here two days ago_ when he faintly heard the shower shut off. Mark emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, toweling off his hair and wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants. Dan pulled himself from his search to admire his sort-of boyfriend’s abs. The shirtless, lazy look always went over well with him, especially on guys as built as Mark. He was instantly glad that he’d insisted on bringing him back to the apartment after they’d both come down from their most recent smoke session the night before.

Mark managed to catch Dan’s eye and raised one eyebrow knowingly. “So, what are you up to? I could hear you rattling around from the bathroom.” He took the blunt from Dan and took a few leisurely puffs. He exhaled slowly and waited for an explanation.

Dan grinned widely and started rummaging in the cabinet again. “Since you seem to like blunts so much, and I know you have a sweet tooth that can only rival my own, I figured I’d teach you how to make pot brownies! But I think Barry might have eaten my chocolate chips, I could have sworn I had a bag somewhere…”

Mark’s reddening eyes ran across the bowls and mixing cups splayed across the counter, interspersed with basic brownie ingredients. “It looks like you have enough of the other stuff to get started, maybe you could ask Barry to pick some replacements up on his way home from the studio. He’s coming home at some point this morning, right?”

“I mean, he’s supposed to. Sometimes he falls asleep at his desk and Suzy makes sure that he ends up in their guest room, but he always tries to come home in the morning.” Dan replied as he focused long enough to jot off a quick “please bring choc chips to replace the ones you probably ate” text to his roommate. “If you want, we can get started now.”

“That would be great, let’s do this!” Mark’s enthusiasm made Dan feel a little mushy inside. It was nice to be around someone who was genuinely entertained by everything that came their way. He was glad that they could share this, just the two of them. Arin and Suzy were great, but Dan liked being able to have individual, special experiences with each of the people he was seeing instead of having _everything_ turn into a group activity.

Dan went to the fridge and pulled out a Tupperware container full of pale greenish-yellow goo. Mark looked at it and scrunched up his nose. “What is _that_? It looks like it might be sentient.”

“That, my lovely, is cannabutter. It’s how you put the ‘pot’ in ‘pot brownies’, or anything else.”

Mark looked confused. “You mean… you don’t just dump it in? It’s not like a spice or something?” He looked at the blunt in his hand, which had burned down to a roach, and tossed it into the sink.

Dan threw back his head and laughed. “No, it has to stick to something. THC sticks to fat, so butter is perfect and you can use it just like you’d use regular butter. Why do you think stoners bake so much?” He caught his pun and snorted. Mark made a face at him. “Besides this, I have the regular brownie ingredients and some chocolate frosting for on top.” Mark made a small happy sound at the mention of frosting, and Dan couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

“Okay, I set the oven to preheat while you were in the shower, so the first thing we need to do is… oh.” Dan paused as he read the recipe card. “Looks like we need the chocolate before we can actually do anything else. Damn.”

Mark put the bowl he was holding down and wandered over until he was standing behind Dan. He pressed himself against the taller man’s back and murmured, “Well, I mean, I can think of a few things we can do…”

Dan’s face flooded with sudden heat and he turned around quickly, pinning Mark to the kitchen island. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

Mark’s already-dark eyes flashed even darker with lust. “Like you could fuck me over this counter. We’re alone, we can be as loud as we want.” He smirked and waited for Dan’s response.

Dan felt Mark’s words go straight to his dick. He stuttered for a second before regaining his composure. He pulled Mark into a deep kiss, grabbing his waist and pressing their hips together. Mark was already hard, too, and Dan wondered if Mark’s love of challenges had prompted this. Not that he particularly cared, that is. Mark felt solid against him, and Dan pulled him as close as he could, like he was trying to absorb him into his skin. Mark tugged gently at Dan’s wild hair and Dan felt a moan bubble in his throat. He reached down to cup Mark’s shapely ass and was rewarded with a gasp as Mark thrust his hips forward.

The friction reminded Dan that they were both only in their pajamas, a fact clearly not lost on Mark, who was already trying to tug Dan’s shirt over his head. Dan pulled back for a moment to wrestle the neckline over his hair when he was hit with an idea. Throwing his shirt to the side, he used one arm to hold Mark against the counter as he reached for the container of chocolate frosting with the other. He got it uncapped and dipped one long finger in, bringing it to Mark’s lips. Mark darted his tongue out to taste the frosting, then moved forward to suck on Dan’s finger. He slowly sucked the frosting off, playing his tongue in circles and making Dan shiver.

Dan pulled his finger away from Mark and dipped it back in the frosting. This time, he used it to draw a small heart on Mark’s chest. Mark smiled, then moaned as Dan licked the heart off and lashed his tongue over Mark’s nipple. Mark grabbed at the container and drew a smiley face on Dan’s belly, tracing it with his tongue a moment later. Dan jutted his hips towards Mark’s face before he could stop himself, and Mark’s eyes took on an ornery glint.

Tugging down Dan’s pajama pants and boxers, Mark grabbed Dan’s hard cock and drew a line from base to tip. He quickly took Dan in his mouth and sucked like he was trying to get all of the frosting off in one go. Dan’s eyes rolled back in his head and he braced himself on the counter, not trusting his suddenly wobbly legs to hold him up. Mark twirled his tongue around the tip and Dan swore he could actually see stars. Not wanting it to be over too soon, he grabbed Mark’s hair and pulled him back up into a fierce kiss. Shoving one hand down Mark’s plaid sleeping pants, he was delightfully reminded that Mark slept commando.

Reclaiming the frosting container, Dan drew a chocolatey line down the side of Mark’s neck and followed it with his mouth, pressing kisses to his skin between licks. To the sound of the younger man’s loud moans, he continued the line down his chest and belly, stopping just above his waistband. Pulling off Mark’s pajamas, he leaned into Mark and pushed him up so that he was sitting on the counter with Dan between his legs. Dan mimicked Mark’s actions and added a stripe of frosting to Mark’s dick, then added another and another until Mark was almost fully covered.

He slowly dragged his tongue from base to tip, watching Mark throw his head back with pleasure. Dan kept his slow pace, even as Mark swore, “Fuck Dan, stop teasing me, I can’t take it.” Dan raked one hand over Mark’s thigh, playing over the sensitive flesh there.

“God, Mark, I love your cock. You’re so perfect, you taste so good, even better than the frosting.” Dan kept licking lazily at Mark’s cock, even as he complimented it. Mark tugged at Dan’s hair a minute later as his thighs began to twitch, trying to pull Dan off before he came, but Dan flicked his tongue at the spot that he knew would make Mark come undone instantly and then Mark was moaning his name and coming down his throat. Dan swallowed and stood up, grinning at his partner. Mark was watching him, slightly dazed.

“Come here,” he managed after a few seconds, and he reached out to grab Dan by the hips and pull him forward. He licked his hand and grabbed Dan’s dick as he pressed their chests together. Dan groaned into Mark’s mouth as they kissed deeply, sticky mouths tasting mostly of chocolate. Mark’s hand moved expertly across Dan’s most sensitive skin and soon Dan was following, practically screaming Mark’s name as he splashed hot onto their chests. Mark held him as he came down, whispering to him but not really saying anything, and Dan was overwhelmed with sudden emotion.

Still panting, Dan pressed his forehead to Mark’s and stared into his eyes. He could feel the frosting and cum drying on their skin, but it wasn’t important. He nuzzled his face into Mark’s neck, relishing how secure he felt in his lover’s arms. Mark wrapped his arms around Dan and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just _being_ with each other.

Suddenly, the doorknob to the apartment turned and Barry entered, clutching a plastic shopping bag. Mark and Dan froze, staring at each other.

“Hello? I brought what you asked- GOD GUYS, THE KITCHEN? FUCKING SERIOUSLY? WE EAT THERE!” Barry threw a hand up to shield his eyes as he walked to his room as fast as he could, taking the bag with him. They heard his door slam and Mark burst out laughing, looking down at the mess covering the two of them. Dan knew his face was probably bright red and set about finding a towel to clean them up. As he did, Mark reached up to the highest cabinet and pulled a bag of chocolate chips from the back. Looking very pleased with himself, he presented the bag to Dan. Dan’s eyes went wide. “What the hell? How did you find those?”

“I hid them while you were in the shower, after I saw your computer this morning. You left a brownie recipe on screen, on your open laptop, on the bed that I was still laying in. I thought it might be fun to take things out of the bedroom.”

Dan, now dressed again, threw Mark his pants and flushed with embarrassment. “You mean we just scarred Barry for nothing? We’re covered in frosting! We’re naked! He totally saw your dick! He totally saw MY dick!”

Mark shrugged. “I’m not ashamed, I’ve been told I have a nice dick. Rather recently, in fact.”

Dan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bag of chocolate from Mark. “C’mon, get me some scissors, dude. We’re doing this shit. Maybe I’ll even let you play Morrowind with me after, for old times’ sake.”

Later on, they sat on the couch with warm, gooey brownies in hand. Dan was curled against Mark, who was struggling to control his Argonian adventurer. Dan was pressing chaste kisses to Mark’s cheek (how had he never noticed how _soft_ Mark’s face was?), Mark was trying very hard not to drop his controller, Barry was loudly scrubbing down the kitchen, and Dan wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A really good brownie recipe can be found here! http://sallysbakingaddiction.com/2014/04/30/chewy-fudgy-homemade-brownies/  
> Danny’s explanation of how to use cannabutter is accurate and has been provided over time by my own lovely stoner boyfriend who makes delicious brownies, regardless of their drug content or lack thereof.


End file.
